Douglas Davenport
Douglas Orville Davenport is the true creator of Bree and Chase (and Adam). He was formerly evil, and Donald's younger biological brother who wanted to kidnap the Lab Rats and activate their Triton Apps to become his bionic soldiers, creating mayhem in the world. He was one of the two founders of Davenport Industries, but then got booted by Donald for wanting to use bionics for evil purposes, or more accurately, to commit crimes. He worked for an evil billionaire known as Victor Krane to help him get his kids back. However, Krane betrayed him, leading him to turn against Krane and join the Lab Rats, thus making him good. He now lives with the Lab Rats and is no longer evil. After Donald founded the Davenport Bionic Academy, Douglas has been working as head of the Academy's Research and Development department, and he is usually left to take care of the Academy while Donald was out. He is portrayed by Jeremy Kent Jackson. Biography Background Douglas is the younger brother of Donald Davenport. He attempted to use bionic technology (originally meant for robots) on human beings. He created three bionic superhumans, Adam, Bree, Chase and wanted to use them to commit various crimes and rent them out to terrorists and dictators. However, his brother found out, booted him out of Davenport Industries, and rescued three of the bionic subjects. Unbeknownst to Donald, Douglas made a fourth, named Daniel, who was adopted as a baby by another family. After that, a billionaire named Victor Krane agreed to fund his research, provided he gave him bionics and the technology. Having everything Douglas needed, he created an android named Marcus, who had all of Adam, Bree and Chase's abilities. However, Krane eventually went behind Douglas' back and genetically engineered bionic soldiers for an even greater, evil plan. Krane eventually betrayed Douglas, causing Douglas to retaliate and join the Lab Rats for good, even helping them defeat him. Afterwards, Douglas helped bring Krane's soldiers to train as heroes at the Davenport Bionic Academy. Despite turning away from evil, remnants of his past would catch up to him; Krane turned Douglas' dog, Otis, into his personal assassin and also added a doomsday virus into Douglas' Triton App. In addition, his android son, Marcus was rebuilt and wanted revenge against Douglas for leaving him to die. Lab Rats: Elite Force TBA Personality Douglas shares many traits with his older brother, Donald. Both men are geniuses who are very arrogant and possess a very large ego. However, unlike Donald, Douglas was formerly ruthless and uncaring; he had no problems with turning children into weapons, starting wars, and causing destruction if it benefited him. He was completely amoral, devious and willing to do anything to benefit his goals. Back then, he only cared about succeeding in his goals and benefiting himself, through various underhanded and illegal activities. He also didn't have any problem with the idea of murdering children if they got in his way, thus making him a truly evil man, but he has developed a change of heart, and now helps the Lab Rats fight villains who are as evil as (if not more) he used to be, especially Victor Krane who he seeks revenge on for double-crossing him. He even stands up for the Lab Rats when Donald is wrong to be angry at them. People have pointed out to him that he doesn't have much experience in parenting, causing him to try even harder to be a good parent for Daniel, though he's proven to be a better parent when dealing with Chase's issues. Despite his more sadistic traits, Douglas did have a lighter side; he's pretty reckless, like Donald, and often berated him in a childish manner, such as stealing his catchphrases and calling him "Donny," which Donald hated. He once called his brother out on a past disagreement for consistently breaking his toys. He states that he possess "much better hair" than Donald Davenport and equates to his level of intellect. He also loves music, which is seen throughout the series. Relationships Chase Davenport Main Article: Chouglas Douglas is Chase's father. They're very similar and have much in common, like an older sibling who teased them or stealing the spotlights. Douglas had saved Chase from an avalanche, and Chase saved Douglas from Krane and defended him against Donald. Douglas sometimes gives Chase advice, and wants to help him. Donald Davenport Main Article: Donglas Douglas is Donald's younger brother. They started Davenport Industries together, but Donald later kicked Douglas out. It was revealed that Douglas was the rats' real father and they were going to be his bionic soldiers for mass destruction, but Donald adopted them to save the world instead of destroying it. Donald never realized that Marcus was Douglas' son until he was ambushed by them in his lab. Even though Douglas lives with them, Donald knows that Douglas may still do something wrong every now and then. In addition, they still have trouble getting along. Donald does not exactly trust Douglas due to his destructive tendencies, and the fact that Douglas constantly keeps secrets. Abilities, Equipment & Weaknesses Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Much like Donald, Douglas is a genius of multiple fields; he is even smarter than Donald, creating technology such as short range teleportation, which Donald hadn't mastered yet. He also claimed and proved to be the better programmer. It was he who made Adam, Bree and Chase and gave them their bionics in the first place. He was also able to hack Eddy, Davenport Industries, and Donald's bank account all without being caught. Douglas has lots of intelligence on bionic abilities and he has shown capable of giving Chase his Laser Bo ability, Adam's Pressurized Lung Capacity, Bree ability to turn Invisible, and Leo's Energy Transference ability. Douglas even created a virus while thinking on his feet to fry all of Giselle's systems. However, he has trouble decrypting Victor Krane's software. * Martial Arts: Just like Donald, Douglas is an accomplished fighter, able to take Donald on at an equal level. He claimed he was the better fighter of the two; however this was not proven, as their fight never reached a climax. * Medical Knowledge: '''Douglas is savvy about medical treatments. For example is aware of common practices of how doctors deal with amnesic patients. However, the credibility of his knowledge is questionable as he never completed his doctorate, because he flunked out due to screaming at the sight of needles. * '''Excellent Strategist: Douglas is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex and brilliant plans quickly. * Triton App: He can hack the bionic systems and takes control of the target, causes the victim's irises (colored part of the eye) to glow green. Can only affect the bionics circuits, not their human attributes, this weakness is exploited by Chase when breaking control of the Triton App, but faints almost immediately after. * Detective Skills: '''It is shown Douglas does have detective skills, and made careful observations while trying to investigate the natural gas pipeline. * '''Cooking: Douglas went to cooking school in the 90's, so as a result he can cook very well. He can even cook street food, when he became a vendor while hiding from Krane. * Impressions: '''Douglas does a killer Krane impression. Equipment * '''Cyber-Mask: Douglas uses a cyber-mask to disguise himself. After Victor Krane betrayed him, he used his cyber-mask to pose as a street vendor while hiding from him. * Chip Extractor: Douglas carries a chip extractor in the event he has to remove a bionic soldier's chip. * Blasters: Douglas possesses energy based weapons, such as ray guns, some of which possibly are meant to stun targets, but some can be lethal. Either he made them, or he borrowed them from Donald. Weaknesses * Destructiveness: Douglas has a tendency to reflexively design gadgets or objects that have a chance of causing destruction. * Fear of Needles: He was kicked out of med school for screaming every time he saw needles. Appearances Season 1 * Need for Speed Trivia *Douglas is one of two parents within Lab Rats/Mighty Med to have been a villain, the other being Oliver's mom Bridget, who was the villain Mr. Terror. Like Bridget, Douglas was ruthless, amoral and sadistic, willing to go great lengths to benefit themselves. Both Douglas and Bridget obsessively love their children, but in diametrically opposed ways: Douglas saw his own children as nothing more than tools, but Bridget smothered over Oliver because she thinks the world is too unsafe for him. Both their sons had cranky relationship with them, to the point where both ignored their own sons' achievements. While Douglas has reformed, Bridget showed no signs of doing such. A major difference is that Douglas' evil was out of a desire to get revenge on his brother Donald, while Bridget was evil because she wanted to protect Oliver. *Like Oliver, Douglas has a fear of needles. *Douglas is one of the five Disney XD villains to turn good. The others are Wallace and Clyde from Mighty Med, Lanny from Pair of Kings, and S-1/Taylor, also from Lab Rats. Category:Normos Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Bionic Category:Male Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1